Love Hurts
by ctanonymous
Summary: Eve was a cold, heartless killing tool. That is, until she met the well-known Black Cat, the person who changed her, the one who made her love, the one who hurts her. Train/Eve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

Chapter 1: Secret That Must Be Kept

He doesn't know this, but always, I've been looking at him. Every moment. When he talks with that gentle voice, when he grabs his carton of milk from the fridge, when he fights bad guys with Hades, when he takes short naps on the rooftop. Always, I've kept my eyes on him.

But I can't let him know the feelings I have for him.

I mustn't let him know how much I love him.

Never.

Since that time…when he rescued me from Torneo, he's been my hero. I don't know when this was, but eventually this admiration evolved into crushing, then heads over heels in love. Now, he's my everything. Train's my savior when everything's falling apart, my motivation to do anything, the reason I still exist in this filthy, cruel, blood-filled world.

But as much as I want him to recognize my feelings, I can't tell him. I can't confess to him. After all, I'm not normal. I'm just something made of nanomachines. I'm a freak. A freak that has disgusting, horrifying powers. A freak that looks like a harmless little girl on the outside. A freak that's never suitable of standing in the place next to Train.

I'm also very aware of the fact that he wouldn't like me no matter what. After all, he still can't forget Saya. That lady. The one whom I've always envied, the one who still holds his heart, even after she died. The woman whose name he always calls in his dreams, the one who he owes great favor to. Compared to her, I am nothing in his heart. After all, she did help him escape the terrors of Chronos, while I, a useless 16 year-old, can only do insignificant things and watch everything.

But it hurts.

Everytime I walk by his halfway closed bedroom door, I hear his cries. I hear her name being said by his lovely voice. I hear his desire for her.

Nothing hurt like this before. When I was injured in battles, my outer skin would sting and burn, but this pain, caused my chest to hurt. It caused my chest to tighten, tighten so hard to the point that I can't breathe.

Since when have I turned into such a twisted, jealous person? I do not know.

Is this what happens to people who love?

Is it wrong for me to love?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

Chapter 2: Side Admiration

The rays of the sun pierced through my eyelids when I woke up. They made my eyelids red from the inside. It annoyed me, so I turned my freakishly long hair into hands, and reached them over to pull together the white, lacey drapes in front of my curtains. Just when I was about to snuggle back into my warm bed and fall asleep again, someone knocked on my door.

"Wakey wakey, Little Princess~" a familiar voice shouted. It was soothing. His voice chimed in my ears like small bells that made you want to sleep more.

"Shut up, Train," I groaned. "What do you want? In case you haven't noticed, I'm still sleeping. I'm not nocturnal like you seem like."

"Aww, c'mon, Princess. It's already 10 in the morning. How long do you plan on sleeping?" Train whined.

"As long as I want to. It's my life."

"But we have someone to catch…" he whined.

That sentence made me snap awake. A criminal?

"How much is he worth?" I asked.

"A lot! He's nearly 5 million. We can go eat sushi – sashimi!"

"Fine, I'll get up now," I sighed as I got up from my bed and started to get ready.

~TxE~

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I shuffled into the kitchen. As usual, Sven was seated at the table reading his morning newspaper and drinking his espresso, and Train was drinking his carton of milk.

"Good morning, Sven," I said.

"Good morning, Eve," Sven said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Heyy, Little Princess, why do you always have to say 'Good morning' to Svenny-daddy, but not me? It's not fairrr…." Train whined.

"Shut up," I grumbled, "You woke me up this morning when I was still sleeping."

"Aww, little girl, that's not a nice way to talk to your big bro, y'know?"

Those words pierced my heart like millions of sharp needles. _'Little Girl', he said._ Was that all I was to him? Is that all he thought of me? Really? That's it?

I felt like crying. My eyes watered up, so I turned away and walked out of the house to hide my feelings away. I felt their eyes following me, but I ignored them, even though they called my name repeatedly, and walked on.

_When will he ever notice me as a real woman? Not a sister or a child!_

I trudged on along the sidewalk, not noticing someone behind me…or the chilling feeling that tingled up my spine while I walked.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed my arm tightly just as I walked near a dark and empty alley, and pulled me in. That person was a young teenage boy, about the same age as me, maybe 17. He was gorgeous. His eyes were emerald green, and he had fine and silky hair a shade of silver that was similar to white.

"What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly. He grinned, and laid his hand on my thigh. I regretted wearing such a short dress.

"You, darling," he purred.

"Me?" I chuckled. "Idiot. We don't even know each other. Now get off me."

He smirked. Then, his hand started sliding up and down my leg lightly. It gave me pleasant tingles. I shivered.

"You may not know me, but I know you. You may not have noticed, but I see you everyday. I hide behind walls and poles to see you. I hide in the shadows to watch you everyday. I want you."

"Stalker. Let go off me. I don't have time to waste on pointless people like you." I jerked my wrist free from his grasp and pushed him, but he didn't budge.

"Eve, darling, I'm Kevin. Why don't we try hooking up?"

(**A/N – I decided to change some details about him.********)**

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Just because. Now let go of me before I attack you."

But, he seemed unaffected by my words. Instead, he took a vial out of his pocket, and drank some kind of liquid from it. Then, he pulled me in for a kiss, and inserted some of that liquid from his mouth into mine while he kissed me. The instant I unwillingly swallowed the liquid, I seemed to lose control of my body. My arms fell limp, and my knees wobbled. I couldn't move.

He took this chance to kiss me, and trail kisses down my neck, leaving hickeys all over my skin. He started to unzip my dress with his left hand, while his right hand tangled in my hair.

I didn't realize I was crying until he raised his finger and wiped away tears on my face.

But then that ended before he got too far. Something hit him and he flied away from me. When I looked up, there was Train, his hand fisted, glaring at Kevin. After he was finished with him, he quickly rushed to my side and kneeled down next to me, helping me zip my dress back up and asking me if I was okay, did he do anything to me. Panic was apparent in his golden orbs.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He stared at me blankly. "I was following you when you left the house for no reason. I need to protect my little sis, right? Are you really alright, Little Princess?"

_He called me his little sis. Is that all he feels about me?_

_My heart…It hurts…_

"Yeah."

"No injuries? He didn't…rape you?"

"No."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he continued.

"YES! I'm fine!" I shouted.

He stared at me, his eyes wide with shock. I was shocked, too.

_Why am I so mad?_

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"Okay…What should I do with this guy?" he asked while pointing to Kevin, who laid unconscious on the cement floor.

"Nothing. Just leave him. He wouldn't mess with me any further."

"Okay. Let's go home before Svenny worries about you anymore."

"'Kay."

He picked me up bridal-style, but for some reason, I didn't care so much about it. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep in his warm arms.

~TxE~

"Eve! Eve!" a familiar voice woke me up. Sven.

His eyes were wide with panic.

"What? I was sleeping, Sven." I said softly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I bring you to the doctor?"

"I'm fine. Just let me rest a little."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just leave me alone for awhile and I'll recover."

"Okay…" The look on his face told me he didn't believe I was okay at all.

I wasn't okay.

"Little Princess, are you fine? Really?" Train asked.

"I said, YES, I AM FINE."

"Okay…"

_He still called me Little Princess…_


End file.
